Hardcore Heroes: Episode 42
Recap 1510-04-08 It has been a couple of weeks, the Dwarves have finished renovating the basement of Malakai & Van-Healsing mansion in Bon' Theris. Malakai inspects the work, but his need for research books hasn't been resolved. Malakai decides the best source for books is to return to Eridon. Malakai casts clairvoyance on Shirebrook and finds it levelled and destroyed with are smouldering fires. The Keep appears damaged. Most importantly, there are no sign of any demons walking around in Shirebrook. Thinking it is safe to go back to Shirebrook, Malakai plans a boat trip there. Malakai heads to the docks to hire a ship, but is distracted by the presence of the Drekissin Military Navy in harbor as well as many Drekissin Soldiers on the docks. Malakai goes snooping to find out what is going on, and finds out the 2 fleets are bound for Eridon on a pludering mission. Malakai gives intel as well as draw a map Newfort Keep to a Lieutenant Dan. Malakai also warns Dan about the Demons in specific ways. On top of all that, Malakai offers to pay for any Books they find. Malakai then finds some civilian Captains and arranges to leave that night. Their destinations are Shirebrook, Rockwave and Talon. They depart that night without issue. ] 1510-04-10 While passing Mahtava, the Drekis Navy fleets are spotted behind them. Half heading to Newfort. Half heading to Shirebrook. As the military ships pass, the sea begins to bubble and the seas become violent. Zel, a gigantic monster that looks like a turtle with tentacles, destroys a Military Galley. Malakai poly-morphs into a bird to scout around as he is hit by a tentacle. Malakai flies into the air, and as an imp, casts spells at Zel. It dispels magic on Malakai and he falls into the water Underwater, a small tentacle grabs his leg and tugs him down. Malakai blacks out. ] 1510-04-11 Malakai and wakes up with the crew of The Wench in an underwater building. They appear to be in one of four rooms that meet at a crossroads. The room they woke up in, a Garden, and 2 temples. No sign of the outside anywhere. Malakai lends the Captain his magic knives of returning and they each search one of the temples. Within they discover the dead body of a woman. Malakai and the Captain meet up with the other teams. The describe the other rooms to them. Malakai decides to lead the back into the Garden to investigate it further. Shortly after entering the Garden, a vine from a Ent comes to life. It resists Malakai's colorspray spell. The end manages to kill a sailor. Malakai calls for a retreat. ] The team withdrawl to the first room. Malakai insists that he be allowed to spend 5 hours to get his spells back. Once Malakai has his spells he regroups outside the temple where people have been going missing. He asks the crew to wait behind and Malakai goes on ahead, Invisible. Malakai discovers that 4 missing crew-members are taking with 8 Sirens in the temple of Matrigal. Malakai updated the Captain and his crew what happened. He then goes into the greenhouse alone. He then travels though the garden to get to the door on the far side. He finds himself in an altar room, which in a very large chair sits a very old female elf, Luna. Luna is surprised that Malakai wants to return to the surface and that he is not temped by the Sirens. The Sirens were the ones to save Malakai's life when he was in the Ocean water. Malakai spends some months with Luna, learning the Elven language. Luna is also eager to teach Malakai many spells. Malakai learns more more of what caused the Breaking of Arcadia 1510 years ago. Luna was of a Elven Culture that lived on an island south of the Arcadia Mainland that sunk into the ocean, known these days at The Talens. :Luna: "I remember terrible events. I remember my land sinking beneath the waves. I remember fires in the sky, great winds blowing, trees being uprooted, mountains bursting into flame, the screams of the dead and dying." :Malakai: "Do you know why the gods did this? We say it was because of the corruption of the church on the surface, you think that's true? It seems unfair to punish you for our crimes." :Luna looks very remorseful, she looks like she's remembering a time long ago, and and not really happily remembering it, like it's opening fresh wounds. :Luna: "There were crimes against the gods, from those that worshipped them, indeed. Although I doubt any specific organization is responsible. I would not claim a church had done it, but the heart of that story, arrogance of mankind, my kind, and other kinds, had too much power for too long ran unchecked. And the gods checked it." :Malakai: "Was it Malkis again, shaking things up, out plunging the world into chaos?" :Luna: "All of them together, a joint effort to weed out the ills, starts anew." Malakai gains perspective on the Shadow Dragon and Malkis. That the Shadow Dragon has existed in the Shadow Mountains for thousands of years and that there is no real reason to disturb it. Also that Malkis is just the current trend of the gods. That he will disrupt then eventually order will return. It is impossible to fight a god. Together they research the teleport circle spell. Luna then teaches the Teleport spell, but removes Malakai memories on how to return to this place. Luna gives Malakai a keepsake of his time he spent there. It is a token showing his friendship with an important elf, also confers 50% slower aging. 1510-??-?? ] Malakai teleports home to Bon' Theris. He takes Jeeves out to the pub, where Malakai tells the story of his adventure. Experience No Experience Given Category:Hardcore Heroes Episodes